


Please

by lvzons_hoe



Series: Love & Drama [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship Problems, I made Alyssa his boy self cause the story needs some boys lol, Making Love, Making Out, Raja likes giving Manila car rides, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, also likes letting Manila ride, car, fucking on desks, i am so angst about how it's trinity taylor and not trinity the tuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvzons_hoe/pseuds/lvzons_hoe
Summary: Manila's in high school and Raja owns a museum. What could possibly go wrong with these two dating?Relationship is mainly Rajila!!





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody catches my pun with Monet's name holler at ya girl in the comments ;)

It’s Monday morning.

Manila had spent the weekend at Raja’s house, and somehow managed to get her work, and miraculously even some studying done on Sunday. The Heather can barely fathom how she accomplished that, Raja was so distracting. 

Manila scurries around the house getting ready. She’s donning Raja’s cream pink mini-dress with intricate rhinestone details, and feels alluring and invincible. 

Manila fixes two lattes, substituting the milk with soy. She creates an image of heather flowers on the foam of each cup. An avocado then gets sliced open and distributed evenly onto two slices of toast, a soft boiled egg added on top of each one. She pops Raja’s share in the fridge with a lid, sticking a post-it note outside to let her know it’s there, not knowing when Raja will come down for breakfast. 

She sets her meal down at the dining table, then senses some movements and glances up.

“Bitch, did you really wear that to make breakfast?” Raja teases.

“Good morning to you too,” Manila greets coyly. “It’s Heather, by the way. Oh and I literally just put your brekkie in the fridge.”

Raja knows she’s fixed Manila’s breakfast the past two days but is still moved that Manila returned the favour. Raja never expects anything in return.

“Aww, thanks Heather.”

“Hope you like it.”

Raja’s face lights up as she spots the food that’s waiting for her.

“I know I’m gonna love it! By the way, I can give you a lift to school if you want.”

Manila winks.

“Sure, I wanna ride.”

“Ugh, you need to stop making annoying jokes,” Raja imitates in a shrill voice. 

“And you need to stop existing,” Manila bites back. 

Raja throws her head back and guffaws.

Manila gazes at the sight in front of her in awe. Raja’s so charming even when laughing uncontrollably. 

Raja loves Manila’s mind.  _ She’s so quick, so intelligent, so visionary… _ she could go on for ages.

The two demolish their breakfast, exuberant chatter filling the air between them.

 

-

 

“Have a great day, Heather!” Raja wishes. “I love you.”

Manila scans the carpark for bitches who might report her for PDA before quickly kissing Raja.

“Love you more, Heather!”

 

-

 

“Manila! I love your dress!” Willam chirps.

Manila nearly jumps. She hadn't seen Willam there.

“Aww thanks boo! It’s borrowed, though.”

“Yas. Gurl. Werq!” Shangela chimes in. “It’s stunning.”

Manila stifles her shock - she hadn't seen Shangela who was diagonally behind her too. She’d been too distracted, running Raja through her mind.

“Thanks Shangie!”

Manila bounds with them along the corridors to class, discussing frivolous matters with her two companions.

She checks her phone and she feels both elated and disappointed. Elated because Katya’s going on a date, with this girl named ‘Trixie’. Disappointed because she won't have her friend’s company in school today.

 

-

 

“Hey Manila? Can I ask you something?” Willam prods quietly.

“Mhm?”

“I mean, I know bitches love to talk about nothing, but I heard you have a girlfriend?”

Manila’s certain Naomi was the one that spread the news, which annoyed her a little. She decides, however, that everyone's going to find out eventually. She simpers.

“Yeah. A very sweet and gorgeous one.”

“Aww cute. I’m happy for you.”

“Awwwww,” Shangela adds. “So glad you found love again.”

They don't realise the student seated in front of them is Naomi until she gets up and excuses herself. Manila can't be bothered - she already knows Naomi’s jealous, but the other two have questions.

“Hold up, do you think she heard us?” Shangela inquires. “I heard she’s crushing on you.”

Willam nods along, waiting for Manila to answer.

“Yeah, she confessed and it didn't go that well,” Manila vaguely describes. “That’s why we’re not talking.”

Willam’s face scrunches up slightly and she bites her lip. 

“Damn. That’s messy. I’m sorry.

“Yeah. Must've been uncomfortable, sorry to hear,” Shangela voices through gritted teeth.

Manila waves a hand dismissively. 

“It's all good. I’m happy, that’s what matters. She'll get over it too, I'm sure.”

Had Manila been bothered? Yes, but that didn’t mean she was now. She was sure she wanted to be with Raja. Raja was kind, humorous, realistic, accepted her for who she was, and that was just off the top of her head. She adored Raja endlessly and was way too fond of her to allow some jealous ‘friend’ to get between them.

 

-

 

Manila listens to Shangela and Willam spill the tea about this singer Bianca’s rumoured to be dating. She sings in bars and clubs, and Manila likes the girl’s “trash” aesthetic. The girl seems cool, but she'd never imagine  _ Bianca  _ would date her, which makes the pairing even cuter.

“Hello, squirrel friends!” Ms RuPaul announces over the PA system. “Will all those shortlisted for Ru’s Superstar please make their way to my office?”

“That’s you!” Shangela squeals, enthusiastically tapping Manila’s shoulder.

“Kill it!” Willam cheers.

Manila smiles and thanks them. When she’s left the classroom, she sighs. This title was so overhyped. Why did Ru have to make the name of this position so cringe? It was just someone who got a say in how school was run, and in how events were organised. It was a prestigious role, but why  _ Ru’s Superstar? _

Manila shivers as she waits outside the office. Trinity did a fantastic job the year before and she doubts she can match up to it.

Trinity shows up next to her.

“Hey Manila!” 

_ Oh my god, Trinity The Tuck remembers me??  _ Manila’s in disbelief. It wasn't that she had been overly reserved or quiet, but she felt as though she wasn’t worth taking note of.

“Hi Trinity! I’m so excited.” Manila pronounces, trying to sound confident.

Manila hopes Trinity doesn't pick up on her nerves, since she has a say in who gets to be the next Superstar. She’s certain Trinity wouldn't want someone panicky and anxious to take over.

“That's great! Most people just freak out and forget to learn from the selection process, so I’m glad you're not shakin’ in the boots,” Trinity acknowledges.

_ Oh honey I am quaking so hard,  _ Manila nearly admits.

“I mean, of course! I’m kinda scared, but not overly so. All the tasks we’ve been given so far offered me really useful insights,” Manila chirps.

Trinity smiles. So far, Manila’s left a terrific impression on her. She’ll do all she can to give Manila her deserving spot in the top 3.

The other shortlisted students, which include Bianca and Naomi, turn up. 

“Hey cunt,” Bianca chuckles softly, tapping Manila’s shoulder.

“Hey bitch!”

Ru ushers them in and Trinity in.

“We’re going straight in,” Ru addresses them. “Last week you all worked as a group to plan sports day, which is happening next month. Based on that tell me who you think I should cut next, starting fr-”

“Manila,” Naomi, Monet and Aja blurt at the same time, unaware that they had cut Ru off.

Manila expected it. She keeps her composure and waits her turn. The angry glower form on Ru’s face signals to her that the fools played themselves, despite their plan to sabotage her.

“Do not interrupt me!” Ms RuPaul booms.

Trinity throws them a disapproving glare.

“As I was saying,” Ru sighs, “you’ll tell me who you think I should cut, starting from Gia on the left, ending with Manila on the right.”

“I think Monet should go. She was really stubborn and only listened to input from Naomi, Monet and Aja. The rest of us were nonexistent to her. We can’t have a biased leader that doesn't consider everyone's viewpoints,” Gia justifies.

Monet rolls her eyes.

“Manila, cause she’s taken. Her relationship will get in the way.”

“Yeah,” Naomi rambles quickly. “Same thoughts. To do that is like uh, very unprofessional.”

“Same,” Aja jabs. “Besides, she has fair skin and the past few Superstars all had fair skin.”

Trinity raspberries. Their personal attacks were so obvious. They could've at least used better reasons.

“Uh, I was dating my boyfriend Leo before I took on the role, and we’re still together now,” Trinity challenges. “Anyway Ms RuPaul said to base it off last week, not to base it off who you personally hate the most.”

The three stand there, stunned.

“Can I kick all three clowns out? They weren't able to plan sports day objectively and kept letting their feelings get in the way,” Bianca shoots. “For example, they were mad that Manila rejected Naomi, so they just told Manila she was stupid and that all her ideas were bad, without even listening to them.”

Manila smiles at her friend and titters. Ru lets out a hearty laugh and Trinity nods.

_ Same gurl, same, _ Trinity prevents herself from groaning.

“I think Aja should go. She only listened to her friends and even made planning  _ sports day  _ about race and skin colour. I know colourism and racism is a problem, but not everything is about that, especially not  _ sports day, _ ” Manila persuades Ru.

“Oh and you’re not gonna say anything about Manila and Gia’s beef with three of us? Cause they’re not people of colour?” Monet fusses. “‘Cause they’re fair skinned?”

Naomi frowns and looks at her feet, fidgeting uncomfortably but remaining silent.

“Quit being toddlers,” Trinity orders. “Ru, I think we really should cut all three of them. Just look - even in front of us, they can't put their personal problems aside. God knows what’ll go down when we’re not monitoring them.”

“Is it ‘cause we’re black?” Aja retorts.

“No, it’s because you three are the ones being unprofessional,” Trinity states calmly. “What’s more, Manila’s Filipino and Gia’s Japanese, so they are people of colour, despite being of a fairer complexion, although this really isn't about race.”

“Trinity’s right. I can’t have individuals who can’t manage personal problems be the next Superstar.” Ru supports Trinity. “Thank you, next. You three can go.”

Aja, Monet and Naomi shuffle out of the room.

“Racist!” Monet insists, before slamming the door shut. 

Bianca shakes her head, grinning at their ignorance.

“Okay, you three,” Ru notifies. “We’ll be coming up with ideas for prom next week. I know it’s at the end of the year, but you can never be too prepared. Since we’re already down to the top three, next week I’ll decide who gets to be the next Superstar.”

“Got it! Thank you Trinity and Ms RuPaul!” Manila acknowledges.

“Absolutely,” Gia declares. “Thank you.”

“Looking forward to it, thank you,” Bianca expresses.

“You can go then, see you next week!” Ru informs them.

They file out of her office. Deep down, Gia and Manila both surmise Bianca’s getting the position. They had tried done best, but Bianca was just in a different caliber altogether.

 

-

 

“Oh my god! Laganja! Justin!” Gia buzzes, sprinting towards her friends. “Ru just kicked those three buffoons out. All three.”

Gia feels so validated. She’d put up with their bullshit from when there were 15 applicants. They had been cliquey since day 1, and kept picking fights with her. To have them gone was such a relief.

Justin tongue pops. “Hold up bitch, what?”

Laganja snaps their fingers, proclaiming, “yas gawd honey they better all scram for the gutter and make way for Gia boom boom Gunn.”

“That’s right, all three are gone,” Gia sniggers triumphantly.

 

-

 

“Adore! Adore!” Bianca shouts into her phone.

“Darl, calm down, I’m not deaf,” Adore coos. “What is it though?”

“Those three rude, hateful bitches just got their asses kicked out! All three!”

Bianca had told her date about this position in school she applied for. Adore’s thrilled for her. She knew Bianca was splendid and something else, and for that, deserved it. Not that her school had to recognise it - it was true both ways, but she just wanted Bianca to succeed.

“Oh my god! Party! That’s fuckin’ cool!” Adore yells.

 

-

 

Manila dashes to Raja’s convertible in the school carpark, shrieking in exhilaration. She feels so fortunate to have her lover pick her up.

“Raja!!! You won't believe what happened earlier today babe!”

Seeing her girlfriend this merry makes her just as bubbly. Manila's so cute.

“Yeah?”

“So you know that jealous friend, she tr-”

“Still can't believe you rejected me!” Naomi hollers at their car.

“Still can’t believe you thought you stood a chance with her!” Raja hurls back, locking the doors and driving off.

"Yeah. She and two other haters just got kicked off that cringe 'Superstar' position I want," Manila elaborates.

Although standing up for one’s significant other was normal, Manila was still enthralled that Raja did. Raja accepted her, Raja spoiled her while still keeping her on track, Raja was smart, Raja was… just everything she wanted. 

"Ha! Serves her right," Raja ridicules.

Manila spots Gia and her friends in the corner of her eye and waves.

“Oh my god that car is beautiful!” Gia gasps, eyes glued to Raja’s Porsche.

“So are you!” Raja returns. “But we all know Manila’s the prettiest.”

Manila feels her skin heat up.

“Stop it, Heather,” Manila mews in a sickly sweet voice.

“Make me,” Raja demands as they hit a red light directly outside the school. “You didn’t shut me up that day at the museum, you know.”

Manila feels every inch of her tingle as she fondly traps Raja’s lips with her own. Was it possible for lips to fit like a lock and key? Raja’s lips fitted perfectly on hers convinced her so. If she could, she would never remove the key, but she has to because in the corner of her eye the light turns green.

She pulls away reluctantly. 

“It’s green.”

“I’m not blind bitch.”

“I dunno maybe you were just blinded by my beauty.”

“Lame.”

Manila flirtatiously smiles her girlfriend who’a driving, feasting her eyes on her toned frame. Her appreciation of her girlfriend is interrupted when she spots Vixen and Monet shoving their phones into their pockets and chortling in the background.

“Heather?” Manila cautiously says. “I think some bitches that hate me recorded us. I’m sorry Heather.”

“I’m not bothered, it’s actually really funny,” Raja titters. “Unless you are?”

“Pfft, I don't care,” Manila scoffs. “Not like it matters.”

Manila's a person with no secrets. Besides, making out with your girlfriend was completely normal. So what if haters wanted to post a video of them kissing just because it was PDA, and therefore shameful? It didn't matter to her, at all.

 

-

 

“Oh my god, you guys,” Naomi groans. “I know I’m still salty but this is fucking overkill.  an you please delete the video?”

“You think we’re doing this shit and trash-talking her ‘cause you were heartbroken?” Vixen spits, playing with a loose thread on her couch. “Bitch please we don’t even like you, we just joined in ‘cause we fuckin’ hate her too.”

“Yeah. You weren’t even close to us till your pathetic ass got rejected,” Monet emphasises. “We just let you sit with us out of pity.”

What? Naomi thought they were her friends. She sinks her teeth down on her bottom lip to stop herself from crying.

“I like you,” Aja chips in. “I mean, we’re not close, but yeah you’re a nice friend.”

Betrayal and hurt begin to gnaw away at Naomi. She puts on the coldest face possible and towers over Monet.

“Bitch. I said delete it.”

“Get away from her or I’m posting it,” Vixen taunts.

Naomi shrieks manically, wrenching Vixen’s phone out of her hand. 

“NO!” She screeches. “You will not do that to Manila. NO.”

She didn't care how in her feelings she was about Manila rejecting her - posting a video with the intention of shaming someone was grossly immoral. She knew Manila wouldn't bat an eye, but she still couldn't let these skanks do something so vile to her, and to Raja. Raja wasn't even involved - to humiliate her for personal gain was horrendously deplorable. 

Besides, no matter how how much she hated it, she did care for Manila. Sure, she tried to throw her under the bus, but felt horribly guilty after that. Manila hadn't wronged her. In fact, she was the one being a butt-hurt brat.

“Wow bitch, snatching my phone in my house?” Vixen growls. ‘

Naomi’s heart skips a beat. She knows Vixen’s one to fight. She hides her fear and locks eyes with Vixen. She couldn't let Vixen know she was afraid.

“You brought it on, you were about to do nasty wrong shit.”

Monet taps her phone against her palm.

“You know, I would stop if I were you. You’re outnumbered.”

So they were down to fight. Naomi was painfully aware that there was still another video on Monet’s phone.

“Okay, okay,” Naomi pretends to back away from Vixen, now just inches away from Monet. 

She turns to Monet.

“I’m sorry, okay?”

Monet’s expression softens. Naomi seizes the opportunity to whip Monet's phone out of her grasp and bolt for the door, as fast as her long legs can carry her, which is pretty darn fast.

“I’ll hurt you, bitch!” Vixen roars, charging after her. 

Naomi hears her and she speeds up, she’s got no clue where she’s headed. All she knows is she has to flee from Vixen and keep the two phones.

 

-

 

Manila stares out of Raja’s office window, taking a break from making notes. It overlooks a busy intersection lined with food stalls, many of which she’s eaten from.

“It’s a nice view from here,” Manila comments.

“Mine’s better,” Raja hints.

Manila turns to face her and suddenly gets what she meant.

“Oh. You’re so cheesy.”

Manila beams.

“But I love cheese!”

She scrambles over to the giant armchair Raja’s seated in doing her work and straddles her lap.

“You’re so cute, Heather,” she giggles, kissing Raja. 

Raja scoops her arms around Manila’s neck and strokes her shoulder blades, pulling her closer.

 

-

 

When she decides she’s gone far enough, Naomi slows down, only to be greeted with…

Vixen’s house? How had that happened?

“You ran one round, dumbass,” Monet mocks, sniggering.

Naomi feels adrenaline surge through her body as she turns to escape again, only to come face to face with Vixen, who slaps her and knocks her to the floor.

Taken by surprise, Naomi's unable to react.

“Oh my god, please don't hurt me, please!” Naomi begs. “I’m sorry!”

Vixen strikes her in the side and she winces.

“I’m sorry, please stop,” she implores.

Vixen gets off her and kicks her shoulder before retrieving her and Monet's phone, a smug look plastered on her face.

“Better luck next time, weakling.”

Naomi's in pain, but it’s nothing she can't handle. She’s still determined to dissuade them from posting the videos.

“Wait!”

“What, you wimp?” the two jeer, turning around. “Wanna fight after all?”

“N-no,” Naomi stammers. “Just- how- is there anything I can do to stop you from posting the video?”

Vixen and Monet exchange glances.

“Sure.”

 

-

 

Manila feels her back come into contact with the surface of Raja’s desk. She releases a high-pitched moan as Raja’s lips leave a pattern of love along her clavicle.

“There’s a reason why I keep my desk so neat,” Raja whispers.

“So you can fuck girls on it?” Manila whines, goosebumps rising on her skin.

“Just you, heather,” she purrs, clasping Manila's underwear off with her teeth.

Manila moans softly as she feels Raja’s lips plant kisses along her inner thighs. She’s fairly quiet, which helps, since Raja’s fucking her at work. Raja has the whole floor to herself, but one could never be sure - someone might stumble out on the wrong floor and hear them.

Raja kisses around her vulva. Manila squeaks in protest, she just wants Raja inside her, not to tease her.

Raja ignores her and takes her time.

A few moans and whines later, Manila feels Raja slip her tongue inside her. It’s pure ecstasy and she wants more. The sensation of Raja’s -

“Fuck,” she whimpers, feeling Raja add a finger inside her, without removing her tongue.

Manila arches her back as far as it’ll go.

Raja knows all the spots to hit. Manila hasn't been eaten out like this before. Every movement sends flutters spiraling through her body.

Raja adds a finger, or was it two? She doesn't know anymore. She’s oblivious to her surroundings, unable to even feel the desk. In her mind, it’s as if she’s floating across the softest, fluffiest, finest clouds, being banged exactly how she likes. Every bit of her relishes how perfectly she’s being pleased. 

Raja hits her g-spot, clit and a-spot simultaneously.

“Fuck! R-Raja!” Manila moans quietly.

Raja repeatedly hits the three places, taking Manila to a breathtaking paradise. Gasps of pleasure spill from her lips.

Manila’s fucked a lot of people, but hasn't gotten the whole ‘seeing stars’ thing till now.

Waves of passion and lust gush through her as Raja continues working her magic. Her world spins as she continues to feel weightless. She swears she’s seeing fireworks as she’s being fucked into euphoria.

Raja reaches her free hand up, massaging Manila’s hips and tracing her inner thighs. 

Every touch sends an electrifying zing of bliss through her body.

Raja smirks at how reactive Manila is.

Manila feel each zing and stimulation impelling her closer over the edge. She can't wait any longer.

“Raja, can i- fuck- mm-” Manila whimpers. “Can i cum?” 

“Wait,” Raja instructs.

She kneads Manila’s ass using her free hand while continuing to use her fingers and tongue to fuck her.

"Please," Manila breathes.

“You may,” Raja hisses into her.

That bit of stimulation thrusts Manila over the edge and she comes, clenching her thighs around Raja as Raja fucks her through the orgasm.

Raja swallows her load.

“You taste like pineapple,” she chaffs.

Manila lets out a breathless titter.

Manila's contented that she was able to have sex with Raja without any weird exes popping up. 

Raja's satisfied with herself. She knew Manila felt so damn good.

They share a few kisses.

Manila continues with revision and Raja gets back to planning the new exhibits.

**Author's Note:**

> did you catch the pun? if not, it's "Vixen and Monet exchange glances." ('cause Monet X Change HAHAHAHA ok i'm done being stupid  
> thank you so much for reading <3<3<3  
> -  
> i kind of ran out of steam halfway lmao i might not continue this fic!! but i have other cute Rajila ideas ;)


End file.
